How's It Hangin?
by WithTheGrain
Summary: A baseball game and a banana game lead to other fun activities.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A fun evening for Gibbs and Abby leads to something more exciting.

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: How's It Hangin'?**

**Rated: M**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** This is a birthday present for my dear, fun-loving friends Gosgirl and Bamacrush. Their birthdays are only a day apart. Happy Birthday, ladies!

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs settled back on his couch with a small smile playing upon his lips as he watched Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto watching a baseball game on his television. He was feeling relaxed because of the alcohol he'd consumed and he was happy because his evening with Abby had been very entertaining.

Without any warning, she suddenly launched out of her seat and threw her hands in the air, yelling, "Strike? That wasn't a strike! Umpire needs glasses!" Her exuberance tipped the beer bottle in her hand, nearly spilling it down the front of her shirt.

Sitting up quickly, Gibbs put his hands out to steady her hips as she swayed beside him. "Whoa. Easy, Abbs."

She looked back at him then lost her balance and in one motion, he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap. Sitting crosswise on his thighs, she yelped then started laughing and lifted the beer to her lips, but Gibbs took the bottle from her hand and set it on the coffee table.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that!" she protested, throwing him a pouty look.

He fought not to smile, but the corners of his mouth twitched just the slightest bit. "I think we've both had enough," he returned. "Looks like you'll be spending the night."

Abby's expression quickly sobered as she looked into his eyes and held his gaze. "Then what's the problem?" she asked, reaching for the beer bottle.

He tugged her back against his chest so she couldn't reach it, feeling excitement at the way her body felt against his. "I don't want you getting sick from drinking too much."

"That never happens to me," she said, wiggling her hips and moving off his lap. "Could we at least have a little bourbon as a nightcap?" she asked, glancing at the tv. "Oh, the game's back on."

Once again Gibbs got comfortable as the top half of the ninth inning played out and Abby cheered on the Washington Nationals. They didn't give up any hits but heading into the bottom of the inning, the Nationals needed two runs in order to win. Abby was completely zoned in on the game and he found it more delightful to watch her instead of the game.

When the Nationals came up to bat, Gibbs had all kinds of thoughts rumbling through his head, most of them unbidden and alcohol induced. Thoughts that he usually kept buried down deep and were the reasons why he never drank too much when he was with Abby. But tonight, against his better judgment, he had indulged in too much beer. So with her sitting right next to him and her unique scent swirling in the air around him, his secret feelings of desire started to dig their way to the surface.

_What would it be like to kiss her mouth?_

"Yes!" Abby yelled with a fist pump, "They have a runner in scoring position."

Gibbs didn't even glance at the tv. The craving he felt for her at the moment, quite frankly, shocked him and he was working like hell to push away additional thoughts of passion. They had both had too much to drink but as he watched her scoot to the edge of the cushion, his eyes couldn't leave her beautiful expressive face.

Her hair was loose and down around her shoulders and she wore a white t-shirt tucked into tight fitting black pants. Visions of stripping off her clothes came to him. Visions that were far more explicit now that he had too much beer in his system.

Abby jumped to her feet and threw her hands over her head. "A home run! A walk-off home run! They won, Gibbs!"

She continued to jump and wiggle around, and he wanted her body to be close to his so badly that he grabbed her hips once again and pulled her down onto his lap. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as she continued to celebrate and his desire grew stronger with every second he held her soft curves in his arms, feeling every breath she took.

A few seconds later Abby began to settle and leaned back to look at him. Reaching up, he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes then his gaze drifted down to her mouth and back up. His jaw was tight and he knew that desire was written all over his face. He was aching to kiss her full lips.

Just when he was about to make his move, he felt Abby's body tense and she turned away, grabbed the remote and switched the television off. She then slid out of his lap and headed for the kitchen. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked him over her shoulder.

Gibbs knew he had to take a moment to calm down before he followed her, and he wondered if she had felt his hard-on. It's probably why she had escaped so quickly. Finally smoothing his hands down his thighs, he stood and went to the kitchen where she'd pulled out two glasses and the bourbon.

"Think we should switch to coffee," he suggested, placing the bottle back in a high cupboard.

Abby gave him a tiny smile. "Spoil-sport," she responded but went towards the coffee-maker anyway.

"We shouldn't have had so many beers," he stated, getting water for the coffee. "I'm having a hard time staying focused."

"So I noticed."

Gibbs felt the tips of his ears grow warm and red.

Abby leaned her back against the counter, watching him and he wondered what she was thinking. Would she mind if he were to kiss her… on the mouth? Would she want to share his bed tonight? A groan slipped from his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying valiantly to get control of his thoughts or he was going to end up ruining their entire evening.

"You okay, Gibbs?"

Damn. He was acting hinky and she'd noticed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You probably want to go work in your basement."

"Don't have to," he answered, even though he knew it was the logical thing to do so as not to be tempted any further by the lovely woman in his kitchen. He could still feel the way her soft hair had brushed across his fingers when they'd been on the couch.

"Good, coz I'm too jazzed to sit around," she bubbled with excitement, looking about. Her eyes landed on a bowl of fruit and she giggled. "Wanna play a game?"

Beside her, Gibbs measured out the ground coffee. "Such as?"

She moved towards the fruit. "A game I learned from a friend of mine. I've never played it myself but it sounded like fun."

Finished with the coffee, he turned to see that she had grabbed a banana from the bowl. "What are you up to, Abbs?"

She faced him with a little twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips, and a hot rush of desire shot down his spine. "It's called _How's It Hangin'?_" She held up the yellow fruit in her hand. "You got a shoestring? A long one."

Turning his back, he pulled open a drawer and told himself he needed to get the hell out of here. The name of this game sounded dangerous and since it included a banana, he was almost certain he would regret playing along. And yet, he grabbed a pair of shoe strings and pulled one out of the package, handing it to Abby. She tied one end of the string securely around one end of the banana, then she stepped closely in front of him and reached for the front of his blue jeans.

Since his back was against the counter, he couldn't move away, so he grabbed her hand to still it. "What're you doing?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his. "Gonna loop this other end of the string around your belt buckle so the banana will hang about six inches off the floor between your legs."

His eyes narrowed to blue slits. "Then what?" he asked in a deep voice as his blood started pounding through is veins.

"Then by moving your hips, you have to swing the banana and hit an orange across the room."

Releasing the grip on her wrist, he didn't say anything and continued to stare at her as if daring her to continue, which of course, she did.

_This is not good. This is SO not good,_ kept running through his head.

"It'll be fun. I promise," she told him as she looped the end of the string around his belt buckle a couple times, her fingers so close to brushing across his zipper. Finally when she was satisfied that the banana was hanging just right, she turned and grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl.

Gibbs was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that there was a banana hanging between his legs when Abby grabbed his elbow and pulled him to one end of the kitchen, placing the orange on the floor in front of him. "Now, without using your hands or feet, move your hips so that you can hit the orange with the banana and make it roll across the floor."

Silently, Gibbs swore and berated himself for continuing to go along with this. He knew the only way to swing the banana was to move his hips back and forth, sort of like thrusting. Swallowing a moan, he widened his stance. Ever so slightly, he moved his hips forward then backwards. The banana barely swayed.

"Harder, Gibbs," Abby encouraged and his mind immediately jumped to a totally different setting with Abby saying those same words. But that was a fantasy for later.

Moving his hips a little more, he got the banana swinging between his legs and stepped closer to the orange, hitting it and rolling it a couple feet across the floor. Looking up at Abby, she gave him a big smile, and once again, he stepped towards the orange. Twice more he swung the banana, hitting the orange and finally it rolled through the kitchen doorway.

"Not bad," he stated, looking at Abby with a small grin.

Abby squeezed her hands together in front of her chest in delight. "You're a natural, Gibbs. Great hip action."

To hide his expression, Gibbs bent over and picked up the orange, thinking how much he wanted to impress her another way with his great hip action.

Handing Abby the orange, they moved back across the kitchen and he pulled the shoe string from his belt. "Now I wanna see your hip action," he said lowly as he wound the string through her belt buckle.

"It took you three hits," Abby stated as she adjusted the length of the string. "If I can match that then we'll do it again and see who can do it the fastest."

Gibbs wondered if she had any idea how much her words were laced with innuendos. Or maybe it was just his mind getting carried away.

* * *

Abby was still felling giddy that Gibbs was going along with playing the game. He had taken his turn in stride and she was more than a little surprised by his reaction. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself. She definitely was enjoying herself.

Watching as Gibbs moved his hips back and forth in a rhythm was more than a little arousing. But, oh my God, before that, when he had held her on his lap, she'd nearly kissed him. She almost thought she'd seen desire in his darkened blue eyes. Good thing she hadn't lost her mind and actually tasted his lips because that would have ruined their entire evening.

Placing the orange on the floor, Abby tried to straighten her swirling thoughts as she stood behind it and got the banana swinging. But she didn't have the same control as Gibbs and the banana missed the orange several times. "You made it look so easy," she said, laughing at herself because it was so much more difficult than it had looked.

"Slow your hips down a little," Gibbs encouraged. "Your banana is swinging all over the place."

Once again, Abby moved towards the orange and tried to make slow steady movements, but the banana still swung wildly. Again she was laughing at herself which didn't help her to keep a steady rhythm. "This is too hard. How come you were so good at it?"

Instead of answering, Gibbs moved in behind her, and she was pleasantly startled when his large hands grasped her hips. "Hold still and let me guide you," he told her.

Playfully, she tried to wiggle her hips but Gibbs held them tightly. The sizzling warmth from where his hands made contact quickly spread up her waist and across to her stomach and breasts. She couldn't imagine this game getting any more fun.

Gently, he guided her hips forward a little then pulled them back towards his body. "You have to do this slow and straight." Again, his strong hands moved her hips forward then back and the banana swung straight on the long string. "Now bend your knees just a little on the backswing and the banana will hit the orange as it comes forward."

But when Abby bent her knees, the banana dropped too low and drug to a stop on the floor. "Ooops," she giggled. "That was too much."

"Ya think?"

Twisting her head, she looked back over her shoulder at Gibbs and felt a hot flash of desire move over her, through her, at just how badly she wanted him. Automatically, her hands lifted and rested atop of his, her heart skipping a beat as she felt the strength in his grip. Once again he guided her movements and even though she was watching the banana, her mind was consumed with thoughts of Gibbs' hands sliding across her naked body, pulling her closer, touching her…

She was vaguely aware of bending her knees and the banana brushing the floor, causing it to veer off to the side and miss the orange.

"I don't know," she said softly, feigning disappointment. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can," Gibbs responded and stepped so close that her ass was practically cradled against his crotch. "Move with my body."

Barely controlling herself from pressing back against his zipper, Abby felt her blood turn hot as her heart tripped, and Gibbs guided her movements. So with her mind not on the game, when Gibbs moved forward, she pushed backwards and her ass bumped against his groin. His heat against her backside nearly drove her over the edge but to keep from giving herself away, she started laughing.

Then Gibbs growled, "Concentrate, Abbs, and quit laughing." She thought for sure he was upset until she glanced back at him and saw that he was trying not to laugh, also.

The alcohol they'd drunk during the ballgame was definitely making them a little silly and Abby tried valiantly, but failed miserably to get serious. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to do that again," she stated, lying on purpose.

Inching back just a bit, she felt Gibbs' zipper against her ass and couldn't help shifting against it. Either he didn't notice or decided to ignore it, but as he started guiding her hips forward once again, he instructed, "Let's do this slowly."

Abby sniggered. "Mmmm, and make it laaaast," she cooed. Now she almost collapsed in a fit of giggles but one of Gibbs' arms wrapped around her waist, holding her securely against his front.

"I think this game is over," he stated, chuckling along with her laughter.

With wicked playfulness, Abby pressed back against his zipper and wiggled her hips. "Did you put your banana in your pocket?" she moaned seductively.

At this point, she expected Gibbs to move away and say something about them both being drunk. But, unexpectedly, he spun her around to face him and there was something about the way their eyes met that turned their little game into something more. They just stared at each other for a second. Green to blue. Then with equal amounts of joy, they both started laughing and fell against one another.

After about a minute, Abby suddenly stiffened when she felt Gibbs' fingers slide to the front of her pants and she jerked back. "What're you doing?"

His blue eyes were still smiling. "Undoing your banana string," he stated.

She gave him a pouty look. "But I wasn't done. I only hit my banana once."

"Banana?" he questioned, smiling.

"Orange!" she corrected. "I only hit the orange once. C'mon, let me try once more."

He tugged at the string wrapped around her belt. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're not behaving."

"Awww, Gibbs, you're no fun at all. Eleven years and I can't even get to first base with you."

Finally the string was free and he laid it and the banana on top of the counter. "Felt like third base to me."

She stared at him with a hopeful expression. "Sooo, first base would be…?"

Gibbs leaned forward, closing the distance between them and touched his lips lightly to hers, barely pressing. His lips were very still and slightly parted and it took Abby a few seconds to realize what was happening, then her hand slipped up into his hair. With that he pressed his lips a little more, encouraging more of a response.

Abby pulled him closer, pushing her chest against his and the kiss quickly went from innocent to passionate. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue swept inside along hers. She tasted beer and saltiness from the peanuts they had shared. One of his hands pressed against her back, keeping her soft body against his harder one, making her heart thump wildly at the exciting contrast. The fingers of his other hand slipped into her hair at the back of her head as his tongue worked magic inside her mouth, and she couldn't remember ever being kissed this damn good.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another day, another chapter, another birthday wish for Bamacrush and Gosgirl.

* * *

Gibbs' mouth was pressing hard into Abby's, his tongue tasting her, forcing her tongue to taste him, too. It had been over six months since she'd kissed anyone, and the way Gibbs was kissing her was like nothing she'd ever experience before. It was like he wanted to possess her, body and soul.

The tips of her breasts throbbed tight and hard and she pressed against his hard chest, trying to soothe the ache, but it was no use. She wanted—needed—more. Way more.

Gibbs paused for just a second to look at her and the heat, the passion, the sexual needs that arced between them was like a live electric current. Then his mouth claimed hers again, hot and sweet, and each slide of his tongue against hers, took her breath away.

Gibbs backed her to the kitchen counter and she opened her legs to take him in closer. He was so solid and strong as his hips shifted into place between her thighs creating a warmth in her chest that spread down the center of her abdomen to her groin and turned to liquid heat.

One of her hands slid from his hair, down his long back until it landed on his butt and she squeezed and pulled him in closer. Two minutes ago she never would have imagined that she would be touching Gibbs' ass, let alone grabbing it, and the reality had a soft moan escaping between her lips.

Gibbs responded with a ragged groan and she felt something move and grow against her thigh. Then his hand slid from her back down her leg to her knee where his fingers fit into the underside and he pulled her leg up, bending it against his hip. With a growl, his lips tore away from hers and slid to a spot under her ear where he kissed and suckled and pulled at her earlobe with his teeth making her body tremble with desire.

In response, Abby ground against his hip shamelessly and he pressed into her thigh harder.

Everything he was doing to her felt so damn good. "Giiiibbsss…" she moaned as his lips and tongue started a slow journey down her neck, pausing to nibble on the tendon of her shoulder. "Gibbs… mmmm…."

She gasped when his hands tugged her shirt free of her pants and slipped underneath, while her fingers sought out the bare skin of his back, her nails scraping over his tight muscles. He moaned against her neck and she felt his fingers move to the hem of her t-shirt making her think he was about to pull it off but then his hands slid free and he placed them on either side of her, leaning his weight against the counter.

He just looked at her with hazy blue eyes and she searched his face for the reason why he'd stopped. His lips were bright and swollen, his hair tousled from her hands running through it and pulling at it. "What are you doing?" she panted, trying to get air into her lungs.

"We've been drinking. We should stop this," he responded and closed his eyes as his chest heaved with deep breaths.

Abby felt a brick fall into her stomach. She couldn't believe that he could just stop and walk away when she was grabbing him, moaning with need, and more than ready to have sex with him.

"Damn it, Gibbs, just because I've had a few beers doesn't mean I've never thought about us getting it on. I want this," she nearly pleaded. "I've wanted you for so long. Tell me you don't want me, too."

She knew she was taking a huge risk by pressuring him into saying something right now. She really thought she knew his answer and she just hoped that he wouldn't lie or try and back out. Maybe the alcohol had made them both go beyond certain limits but if that's what it took to get them to this point, then she was going to damn well enjoy it.

"I do want you, Abbs," he said softly. "Have for a long time. But maybe the alcohol is making us do something that isn't supposed to happen right now."

Abby reached up and grabbed his face, pulling it down to hers and kissing him hard, shoving her tongue up against his. They both groaned as she rubbed heavily against his erection but then she was caught off guard when he backed away, grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the kitchen.

They went to the foyer and he turned his head one way, looking up the stairs to his bedroom then he looked the other way at the front door. Abby's heart seized in her chest when he pulled her towards the door. He was going to send her home. She couldn't believe it!

When he reached for the door, she pulled back hard on his hand, almost begging, "Please, Gibbs, don't."

His hand froze in mid-air and he turned to look at her with a tiny smirk. "Don't lock the door?" he asked.

Suddenly she realized that he was teasing—more like tormenting—her and had no intention of kicking her out. After all, she was in no condition to drive.

She swatted at his arm and shook her head. "You rat! You scared me!"

Drawing his chin into his chest he gave her a silly grin. "You thought I was sending you home?" His strong arms quickly wrapped around her middle and he pulled her in as his mouth attacked her neck. "Would you mind if I showed you my bedroom first?"

God, his lips felt so good and his kisses were turning her bones to goo. "Mmmm…," she whimpered, "You're so sexy when you tease."

He pulled back and gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah? Wait 'til you see the rest of me."

Abby's forehead fell against his chest and she started laughing, but Gibbs grabbed her hand again and pulled her up the stairs. Butterflies danced in her stomach as he led her into his bedroom and suddenly her silliness turned to nervousness. Then he pushed the door shut and pressed her up against it with his hard body, and all the passion and lust came rushing back.

Their mouths were hot and eager as they came together and their hands pulled at clothing, their bodies rubbing together. Seconds later Gibbs yanked Abby's t-shirt up and lifted it off over her head. He stared at her newly exposed skin and bra-covered breasts, and she was so glad she was wearing her sexy silky-green underwear set.

In turn, she gripped the bottom of his shirt and he bent slightly so she could easily pull it off over his head. Then her mind froze as she stared at his contoured pecs, his flat stomach, and his broad shoulders. Her eyes slowly traveled up to his. "I want you naked," she whispered. "And I want you inside me."

Her voice sounded raw with need and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, leaned downed, and devoured her sinfully seductive mouth as their bare skin pressed together, her softness and curves molding to his hard body.

Gibbs' desire roared to life, and he grasped her face between his hands, raining kisses across her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw. "Oh, God, Abbs, you feel so good," he mumbled against her neck, sucking her pulse point. "I want you naked, too. I want to be inside you and I want to make you scream."

"I love to scream… ooohh… please, Gibbs."

His mouth traveled down her chest and he began to lose himself in the delicate taste of her skin, her softness, her moans of pleasure.

Abby craved more contact and ground her hips against his to try and soothe an ache that was growing worse and worse. Wetness collected between her legs and then her head fell back against the door with a thud as Gibbs' hands slowly slid up her body and rested upon her breasts.

His heart pounded because he never thought he would ever get to this place with Abby as her breasts filled his hands and her silky bra caressed his palms. He kneaded them tenderly, testing their weight before placing his thumbs over the points of her nipples and circling them.

"Yesss…" she hissed, shoving her chest forward, feeling zings of pleasure to her very center.

As his hands molded and squeezed her soft mounds, his eyes took in the sight of her flushed skin, rosy swollen lips, and straining neck as she was constantly moaning and groaning. Slipping his hands around to her back, he released the clasp on her beautiful green bra and tenderly pulled it from her body.

Then his mouth descended upon her breasts, his lips smattering kisses across the tops, his teeth gently grazing the nipples causing her to grind her hips against his. His tongue circled one hard point before he pulled it into his mouth and suckled gently.

Abby had never felt such exquisite pleasure. The things Gibbs was doing with his mouth was driving her mad and they were still wearing half their clothes. "Giiiibbsss… I want you now… now," she pleaded, her voice strained from the intensity of his mouth on her nipples.

Gripping her waist to hold her still, Gibbs leaned back and couldn't help but chuckle at her demand. "Feeling pretty eager, Abbs?"

Her eyes fluttered as she felt herself held in place. "Eleven years, Gibbs. It's been eleven freakin' years! Damn right I'm eager."

He looked at her and continued to laugh softly without saying anything and Abby couldn't help but smile through her confusion. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Coz I'm happy, Abbs. You make me so damn happy."

She reached for his belt buckle. "Well, then, I'm about to make your day."

"Pretty sure you're gonna make my entire decade," he responded, tugging her belt loose and opening the front of her pants.

She slid his zipper down and pushed his pants off his hips as he did the same. Then they switched to take care of their own clothing, removing their pants the rest of the way along with their socks at the same time ending up beside the bed. Facing each other in only panties and boxers, their gazes wondered over one another. When their eyes finally met again, Gibbs waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Abby broke into a fit of giggles.

Then she quickly sobered and stepped towards him. "May I?" she asked and saw his blue eyes darken.

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled.

Hooking her thumbs into his boxers, she began to tug them down carefully. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," she returned breathlessly as his boxers dropped to the floor.

She could feel Gibbs watching her as she looked down at him coz she just couldn't help herself. She had to look at his package.

And oh, my my my.

He was so much better than the Christmas gift she'd gotten a long time ago that was a lab kit of '101 Chemistry Experiments.'

His finger under her chin interrupted her mouth-watering view as he tilted her face up. No doubt he could see how aroused she was from the glazed look in her eyes and the flush of her skin but he had no idea about the throbbing warmth between her thighs.

However, she shouldn't have been surprised by the cocky grin on his face. "Like what you see?" he asked in a low timbre.

Abby's throat was dry, her mouth like a desert and the only thing she could do was nod yes.

Then instantly, they practically attacked one another. Gibbs honed in on her breasts, taking a nipple between his lips and fluttering his tongue across the tip, sending a jolt of pure pleasure down her spine directly to her core. Clutching her waist, he practically threw her onto the bed and she laid back on the soft flat surface, getting lost in the joy of his kisses between her breasts and across her stomach and lower.

Then his hands, oh God yes, his amazingly warm, strong hands pulled off her green ruffled panties and parted her thighs. His long sensitive fingers slid through her wet folds and she felt the heat of his touches spark like lightning across her nerve endings.

She groaned in protest when his hand suddenly left her body but then he positioned himself over her and rested his hard-as-steel erection in the valley between her legs for a moment while he kissed her deeply.

And then he slipped inside her and she wrapped tightly around him and she felt as though this was what she'd been missing all her life. For eleven years, this man and the pleasure he was giving her had been so close.

He filled her and touched her and drove her crazy as he stroked in and out, again and again.

Then he lifted his face from where it had been buried against her neck and grinned, "What do you think of my hip action now?"

And Abby totally lost it, laughing so hard that Gibbs could no longer push into her body. So braced on his elbows, he looked down on her and laughed also. Her hands gripped his hard biceps as she tried to control herself and she confessed, "You know, everything you said to me while we were doing that turned me on."

"Yeah? So when I said hold still and let me guide you…"

"I imagined being naked on top of you, and you're hands on my hips made me feel all tingly."

"Good to know," he mused, storing away that bit of information for the next time he visited her lab. "And I said something about slow and straight."

"Oh God, Gibbs, I don't want slow."

He saw her laughter disappear and her breathing increase with desire as her eyes fluttered. "Then I told you to bend your knees," he instructed softly, and Abby did so now, crossing her ankles behind his back.

Once again he slid his hard length into the tight warmth of her body and they both groaned at the pleasure they gave one another. "Now move with my body," he whispered against her lips.

And she did by lifting her hips and allowing him to slide in deeper. As Gibbs started thrusting, her heels dug into his ass, encouraging him to go harder and faster. Their pace quickly increased and became almost frantic as one of his hands slipped under her backside and lifted so that he was hitting her clit at just the right angle with each powerful stroke.

He slammed into her as they both desperately searched for the release to the sexual needs that had brewed between them for too many years. And still Abby wanted him to move faster, to pound into her harder because it felt so good.

Focusing on his blue eyes, she felt her body begin to pulsate around him and oh, God, she had wanted this for so very long. She had wanted him and here he was banging into her like there was no tomorrow and she felt her orgasm building. Building in intensity. Her body quivered, on the verge of splintering into pieces.

Gibbs' labored breathing escaped in tight little pants as sweat trickled down his spine and over his temples. He drove into her deeper and deeper and she matched him thrust for thrust. Then with every other stroke, he started to swivel his hips and along with the accelerated pace, Abby felt her climax shatter through her body, her muscles tensing, throbbing, vibrating.

And Gibbs was right there with her like the powerful surge of a storm, and he slammed into her one last time, spilling everything he had with thunderous pulses.

As Abby slowly came down from her high, she realized that there was nothing as perfect as an orgasm while wrapped around someone who was everything she ever wanted. The warmth of his seed filled her and she felt tears prickle her eyes.

Gibbs rolled his heavy weight off of Abby and muttered, "Oh my God, that was fucking great." Laying on his back with his arms spread out, his chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath. "Abby?" he whispered softly.

Blinking her eyes rapidly, she rolled to face him. "Yeah?"

"Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?" With a grin, he turned his head and looked at her, immediately seeing her eyes awash with tears. Moving closer, he wrapped her in his arms, alarmed and afraid that she was having regrets. "Hey, what's the matter?" he crooned next to her ear. "Why are you upset? Are you sorry about… this?"

God, she hated that this was happening, that she was actually going to cry. "I'm not upset," she sputtered as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm… I'm happy," she choked out.

His hand settled on the back of her neck and he pulled back just far enough to look into her green eyes. "Yeah? You could have fooled me."

She gave him a watery smile. "It's just… Gibbs, you… this… it really made me…" Pausing, she swiped the back of her hand at the tears on her cheeks. "Never thought I would be the one that couldn't say what I mean," she laughed softly.

Gibbs' expression remained concerned as he waited for her to explain, hoping like hell that he hadn't just screwed up his entire life. And Abby's.

Seeing his eyes filled with distress, Abby knew she had to reassure him. "This was amazing. You're amazing," she stated, finally drying her tears and sitting up beside him. "I've never experienced anything so amazing."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully. "Then why the tears if everything was amazing?"

With her thoughts finally in order, she knew the reason but she didn't know if she could actually tell him, but she had to try so she could put him at ease. "I got this hinky feeling afterwards… you know?"

When he continued to just stare at her she felt herself start to blush. "I have feelings for you, Gibbs," she nearly whispered and reached for the sheet scrunched at the bottom of the bed to pull it over her lap. "I've had feelings for you for a long time." Taking a peak at his face, she saw that he still wore the same expression and she dropped her gaze to her hands, her fingers toying with the sheet. "I didn't realize how deep my feelings were until… now, and it hit me right here," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "I've never ever felt this right here before."

The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched. "Is it a good feeling?"

"Oh, God, it's the best," she answered, her eyes flying to his. "And it's powerful."

"What do you think it is?" he asked, his hand tucking her hair behind her ear so he could clearly see her face.

Abby chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes searching the bed but then she stopped and met his blue gaze. "Love," she answered simply.

"That's okay then," he smiled. "I feel it, too."

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I finally figured out a plot for this story... I think. Just a tiny plot, if I can call it that. Otherwise I suppose it's pure PWP.

* * *

Gibbs looked at himself in the mirror wondering what the hell made Abby so attracted to him. She was young and vibrant and he was set in his ways, usually preferring quiet solitude. Lifting a hand, he brushed his fingertips through his hair, turning his head to look at himself from a different angle. He always loved being with her and apparently she felt the same way about him. Shaking his head, he couldn't imagine why.

His eyes dropped to his bare chest and stomach, his boxers keeping him from critiquing his body any lower. He had to admit, he kept himself in shape. His job demanded it, but he would work-out anyway because it made him feel better and gave him more energy. Abby would probably tell him he got his energy from all the coffee he drank.

He grinned at himself in the mirror. Abby. God, she made him feel ten, fifteen years younger. She made his body react like he was twenty years younger. Now that he had slept off the alcohol, he couldn't believe what they'd done… and how much fun it'd been. Remembering certain parts made his smile grow wider. Abby was the only one who brought joy like that to his life. He didn't regret taking her to bed and hopefully when she awoke, she wouldn't either.

Rubbing the side of his face, he felt the day-old whiskers. He needed to shave before going in to work. It was Monday and now the week seemed to stretch endlessly ahead of him, all because of the night he'd spent with Abby. How the hell were they going to act around one another at work? He didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from touching her or kissing her.

He sighed. Screw it. He'd shave later. Right now he was going to crawl back into bed with the woman he loved. Leaving the bathroom, he flicked off the light and went to his dresser, quietly opening the top drawer. Inside was a stack of neatly folded and ironed white t-shirts and he took the top one, shook it out and pulled it over his head then walked to the bed.

Abby was lying on her side in the middle of the mattress, one hand hidden under her pillow, her other hand curled under her chin. Before falling asleep she'd pulled on the t-shirt he'd been wearing before they'd made love. The one she'd recklessly stripped from his body. The shirt was much too big for her and it had slipped off her shoulder a little, giving him a glimpse of her smooth creamy skin. Skin that only hours ago he'd kissed, nibbled, and tasted.

Quietly he slipped back under the bedcovers beside her and smoothed the blankets over both of them. The early-morning air was cool, dim light just beginning to filter through the window.

Abby shifted but didn't awaken and Gibbs closed his eyes only to open them again when she rolled closer, draping an arm across his chest. He felt her breasts press up against his side and then one of her legs moved to settle in between his. Her thigh brushed tantalizingly close to his groin and instantly he felt his cock harden which was definitely a surprise since it had only been… he glanced at the glowing digital clock… five hours since they'd made love.

Abby's warm breath brushed across the racing pulse in his throat, and he wanted to pull her on top of him and give her a morning wake-up call she'd never forget. But when he looked down at her face and saw how peaceful she was, he knew she needed her sleep. Seconds later her leg shifted again and he couldn't stop the groan that rolled from his chest.

Abby mumbled and wriggled next to him and he twisted his head, nuzzling his face into her hair. Then with his hand, he gently stroked the soft line of her cheek and the corners of her full, pink lips, which parted just slightly at his touch.

Her lids fluttered then opened and he couldn't look away from her clear, emerald eyes. She smiled sleepily. "Gibbs," she whispered.

The way she looked at him with such relaxed happiness made his heart swell and he braced up on an elbow, leaning over her. With his index finger, he softly traced her full lips before dipping his head to kiss her. But the only thing his lips touched was the back of her hand as she quickly covered her mouth.

"Mmmmfffphph…" she mumbled and immediately scooted off the bed away from him.

As she went towards the bathroom, Gibbs jumped up. "You okay? Are you sick?"

"Morning breath," she answered, walking into the ensuite and flicking on the light.

"Oh," he mumbled and followed behind her, but unexpectedly she turned and bumped into him in the doorway. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Now what?"

"My toothbrush is in my bag and my bag is downstairs."

"Don't bother," he replied, turning her shoulders so she was headed back into the bathroom. "I've got a brand new one you can use and you can keep it here."

As she moved to stand in front of the sink, he slid around behind her, close enough so that his front brushed against her backside. "Excuse me," he murmured next to her ear.

"Oh, my," Abby sighed. "Feels like your weapon is locked and loaded, Agent Gibbs."

"I always keep a spare clip," he answered, catching and holding her gaze in the mirror for a couple seconds before he pulled open a drawer below the sink and grabbed a red brush still in the package.

She was smiling widely as he handed her the toothbrush. "Why is your breath so minty fresh?"

"I was just in here a few minutes ago," he answered and rubbed along behind her once more as he exited, making Abby gasp when his erection pressed against her ass.

She quickly brushed and rinsed her mouth and just as she finished, Gibbs moved back into the bathroom, making sure she felt his hardness yet again along her backside. "You keep doing that," she sighed, "and we won't make it back to bed."

"Promise?" he asked, reaching into the shower and turning on the water to heat up.

Abby wandered out of the bathroom, turning part way around and walking backwards as she looked at him. "I'm not ready for a shower yet. I want a do-over."

Tilting his head so he could watch her through the doorway, Gibbs saw her climb back into bed and settle in the middle. A do-over? he thought. What was there to do over except what they'd done last night. But, hell, couldn't they do that while getting wet and soapy?

Turning off the water, he walked to the bed where she lay with the blankets pulled up to her breasts, and he glanced at the clock on the bedside stand. "Don't you think we should be getting ready for work?"

When she didn't respond, he decided he'd make it a quick do-over so they could then hit the shower and go to work. Slipping under the blankets, he scooted beside her and braced up on one elbow, leaning over her. Her green eyes were dark and aroused, and he softly traced her full lips with his index finger before dipping his head to kiss her.

As she nibbled his lips and teased him with the tip of her tongue, he knew this was the do-over she wanted. A chance to wake up properly in bed after their first night together as lovers. Abby always treasured first-time moments and it warmed his heart at just how simple some of those moments could be.

He kissed her softly and reverently, giving her a memory that she could treasure for a long time to come. And she responded by stroking the roof of his mouth with her tongue, pulling him down onto her supple curves.

He tasted the minty freshness of her mouth, feeling his desire building with each passing second, and he softly murmured her name against her lips. She sighed and a soft puff of breath mingled with his own as she wriggled and shifted until he was nestled between her legs, resting his weight on his elbows.

Her smooth bare legs rubbed sensuously against his rough skin and he cupped her head in his hands as his thumbs stroked across her cheeks. When it felt like his chest was about to explode from lack of oxygen, he pulled back a little and saw her eyes dark and dilated. His breathing was quick with harsh pants and he knew they needed to stop or they'd definitely be late for work.

But instead of voicing a protest, he closed his eyes and nuzzled the base of her neck, his tongue teasing her warm skin, tasting her sweetness. Then her arms circled his waist and her hands slid under his clothing. Fingertips trailed up his spine as her other hand reached beneath his boxers and clutched the bare skin of his ass.

He groaned against her ear and spoke in a low deep voice, "I want to make love to you, Abby."

Her mouth pressed against his neck, her tongue licking his pounding pulse point and she thrust her hips against his, making him grunt and push against her warm, wet center.

Capturing her mouth once again, their gentle kisses quickly turned desperate, hungry with need as their tongues dipped and dueled. Their bodies undulated against one another and Gibbs knew he would've been inside her if it weren't for their clothing.

"Gibbs," Abby panted, gasping for air, her hands pulling at his t-shirt and boxers, and he helped her to quickly shed his clothes before they frantically removed hers, too.

The bed covers were shoved to the end of the bed, their bodies already heated with desire as he held her, naked, in his arms. Even though he'd seen all of her beauty the night before, he couldn't keep from staring and marveling at how gorgeous she was. Her breasts, full and round with puckered nipples flushed a dark, rosy pink. He cupped her softness in his hands before bending his head and teasing the hard points into his mouth.

Then taking him completely by surprise, Abby tipped him over and he offered no resistance as she settled onto his thighs, her eyes sweeping down his body and pausing to watch his cock twitch. She wore a wicked grin as she reached out a hand and stroked him, and he clenched his teeth, fighting to keep control. Gibbs had never felt anything so erotic as her smooth hand gliding up and down his cock, and watching her touch him so intimately was almost overwhelming.

"You're a stud, Gibbs," she stated, her voice low and raspy as she watched her hand move up and down. "So big… so hard. You're going to drive me crazy all day long with the thought of you sliding into me and... mmmm… filling me."

Gibbs clenched the sheet in his hands to keep himself from tumbling her to the bed and ending their encounter way too soon. He couldn't believe how long he'd forced himself to be just friends with her. How many nights he'd dreamed of her touching him like this as he administered to his own needs.

He watched her wipe a drop of pre-cum from the tip of his cock, and then nearly lost his load when she sucked her finger into her mouth, licking the tip like it was a never-ending lollipop.

"Oh God, Abby," he groaned then grabbed her hand as she reached for him once more. "You touch me again, my weapon is gonna discharge."

"Didn't realize the safety was off," she teased, giving him a sultry, sexy smile.

Then without further restraint, he rolled them over and caught her mouth in a hungry, devouring kiss, sucking and biting her full red lips as he pressed her hips hard against the bed with his body. Taking her nipple in his hand, he circled and pinched it lightly with his fingers, delighted by the tiny mews and gasps that came from her throat. When he replaced his fingers with his warm, wet mouth and suckled eagerly, she cried out and clutched his head to her breast. Her legs wrapped around his back and her hips began to rock against his hardness.

Reaching a hand between their bodies, Gibbs brushed his fingers against her clit, feeling her tremble with need, her body anticipating what was ahead. "I can't wait, Gibbs," she gasped and pleaded. "Need you now, please."

And she pulled his mouth back to hers, so he took himself in hand and slid his cock into her folds, her juices coating him, and the urge to thrust inside her was overpowering. But first, he had a fantasy that needed to be fulfilled.

"Wait. Not yet, not yet," he panted, pulling away and reaching across the bed to grab a pillow. Abby groaned in desperation and tried maneuvering into a position that would've had him sliding inside her, but he drew away from her grabby hands, lifted her hips, and slid the pillow under her ass. "I want to do this first," he murmured and parted her legs a little wider.

Gibbs' mouth slid down her neck and he laid tiny, biting kisses across her shoulders and down to her nipples where he suckled as his fingers stroked between her legs. He nibbled across her stomach and trailed lowered then heard her draw in a hiss of air when he reached the juncture of her legs.

Taking a moment, he looked up at her and saw her hands with white knuckles gripping the sheet, her teeth biting on her lower lip, her eyes half-slits. He blew a puff of air against her hot, wet skin and she quivered. Then his tongue slid across her folds and she moaned and thrust her hips up. Gibbs buried his face between her legs, his tongue lapping up her moisture, his nose bumping steadily against her clit. Excitement and gratification rolled through his body.

He worked his tongue back and forth across her folds, slowly increasing the pressure, and reveling at how good she tasted. She was wonderful, perfect, and he loved doing this to her.

Abby whimpered and writhed so he slid his hands under her ass to hold her still against his mouth and she cried out, virtually screaming, "Gibbs! Oh God… Gibbs! I… I can't…"

He slid two fingers inside her while his tongue concentrated on her clit and she became louder, saying his name over and over again. Watching her, he'd never been so turned on in his entire life. Her head was pressed back against the pillow, her hair curled and wild around her flushed face, her mouth parted slightly and the tip of her tongue was darting back and forth across her lips. Her breasts swayed and bounced as she nearly flailed about, her nipples hard and pointed, and Gibbs wished he could be everywhere at once. Suckling her beautiful breasts, kissing her full soft lips, and licking her responsive clit.

Abby's climax shot through her body and gripped her muscles as her hips bucked against Gibbs' face but he held her tightly and helped her ride out her climax until after the last little tremor, and she became still. Resting the side of his face against her thigh, Gibbs felt more than happy that they were finally together like this, giving one another so much pleasure. Even though he was still rock hard, pleasing Abby was what truly satisfied him.

After a moment, Abby tugged at his head and pulled him up where he settled over her and rested his forehead against hers. "Wow…" she breathed, her voice dreamy and awestruck.

Gibbs showed a cocky grin. "Just wow?" he teased and her hand lifted, her fingers tracing the smile on his lips.

"Mmm-hmmm," she hummed and gave him a long, tender kiss with a soft sigh. "Mmm, Gibbs?" she whispered, drawing back slightly, her soft hands smoothing against the sides of his rough face.

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"Eleven years is a lot of years to make up for," she smiled, looking directly into his blue eyes. Then lifting her hips, she rubbed her clit against his cock, making him growl with need. "You think you can make me say wow again?" she asked with a challenging glint in her eyes.

Gibbs grinned as his heart pounded. "Pretty sure I can," he answered lowly. "I'll make you say wow all day long, even when we're not together."

Her heart stuttered as he kissed her deeply, passionately and she reached between their bodies, guiding him to her. They both groaned as the tip of his cock nudged her opening then slowly slid inside. Abby's muscles clenched around him, pulsing, driving her crazy with his slowness. "You feel so good," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in as far as possible.

"Oh God, Abbs. I'm not gonna last long," he mumbled against her neck, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in. He kept up the rhythm of slow withdraws and rapid thrusts until they were both shaking and a sheen of sweat coated their skin.

Feeling his orgasm building, Gibbs lost all sense of control and bucked his hips into her, his strokes hard, deep, and wild. Abby's world narrowed to just Gibbs and the way he made her feel each time he filled her, each time his body collided with hers. She spurred him on with cries of, "Harder, Gibbs… I'm so close… harder… oh God, yes…."

Gibbs pumped his hips furiously, grunting and growling with each thrust, too far gone to care that the bed had shifted and bounced loudly against the wall with every slam of his body into Abby's. Then she was spasming around his cock, screaming as her climax exploded, and she shuddered in pure ecstasy.

Two more thrusts and Gibbs followed right behind her, releasing his loud groans into the air above her head as his weapon discharged until it was empty. He felt exhilarated but utterly spent, his shaking arms ready to give way, so he rolled to his back. "Amazing," he puffed, all out of breath. "What you do to me."

Abby rolled up against his side, draping her arm across his chest and throwing a leg over his. "Wow," she sighed and couldn't help but giggle at the wonderment. "It's a little different when you're not drunk, isn't it? It's more real."

Gibbs stroked her hair, coiling silky strands around his fingertips. "Wanna keep it real between us, Abbs," he said, pressing his mouth to her forehead.

Abby smiled and rubbed her lips across his rough chin and jaw. "You're going to be late for work."

"What about you?"

"I'll call in and tell Leon I'm going to be a little late. I'll make up some excuse."

Gibbs sat up and swung his legs off the bed so he sat with his back to Abby. "We gonna keep 'us' a secret for now?"

Pushing up on her knees, she shuffled across the mattress until she could drape her arms around his neck from behind. Her soft curves pressed against the length of his back. "I would… for a while anyway."

"Me, too," he agreed, turning his head and teasing her lips with a slow tender kiss. "I better take a shower and get going. You need anything?"

"Yeah, an entire week off work with just you," she mused, sliding her palms down his chest, reluctant to leave.

He smiled and kissed her again. "We'll do that sometime soon, Abby. I promise."

"I know," she said softly, drawing back and flopping onto the bed. "Guess I'll head home and try to recover from our mind-blowing sex before coming in to work.

Gibbs stood then turned and leaned over her, his hands braced on the bed. "I'll see you later," he whispered and bent his elbows, kissing her softly. Then pushing away, he went to the bathroom as Abby's eyes followed him the entire way.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs walked into the bullpen only to discover that his entire team was absent. He'd arrived a few minutes late as far as standard office hours were concerned, but that was due to an old lady who'd insisted on driving the speed limit ahead of him. Traffic had been too heavy for him to get around her, so he'd been forced to follow at a snail's pace for nearly two miles.

However, he knew the elderly driver wasn't the only one to blame for his lateness. All he had to do was look in the mirror. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that he let a woman in his bed make him late for work. Never in his twenty-odd some years at NCIS had he ever let that happen before, and a tiny grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. Even if he could, he certainly wouldn't go back and change his morning just for the sake of getting to work on time. No sir. Because of his brand new relationship with Abby, he anticipated he'd probably be late for work this entire week, unless they caught a case.

Just then his Senior Field Agent walked into the bullpen and he barked at him, "You're late, DiNozzo."

"No I'm not," he returned with a dubious look. "I was down in Abby's lab. Where've you been, Boss?"

"Abby won't be in until later," he replied, ignoring the question. "Where's McGee and Bishop?"

"McGee went down to accounting, something about his paycheck not being right. Bishop had today scheduled off." There was a stack of files on Tony's desk and he grabbed the first one. "You should check your email once in a while."

Gibbs knew his SFA was right. If he'd checked his email, he would've known why his newest team member was gone, and treating Tony like he was his secretary was uncalled for. Punching the keys on his computer, he brought up his email and his eyes widened at how many unread messages he had.

He definitely wasn't ready to deal with that, so grabbing his gun and badge, and headed for the elevator. "Going for coffee," he stated, passing Tony's desk.

DiNozzo's eyes never left the file he was working on but he knew when his boss was securely within the elevator before he shoved the paperwork aside and brought up the latest game app he'd acquired from the guys in finance. How they had time to play games down there, he didn't know and didn't care because they always passed on the best games to him and only him.

Tony was totally engrossed in getting his leprechaun to the pot of gold when McGee returned and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Problem, McPuffy?" he asked his partner without taking his eyes off his computer screen.

McGee stared at the calendar on his desk. "I have to go see Natalie at two."

"Nooooo!" Tony cried, quickly turning from his game towards McGee. "Not Nosy Nasally Natalie." Out of his computer speakers came the sound of a dragon roaring and leprechauns screaming.

"Tony, she's got allergies."

He scoffed and stood up. "She's got something. I don't know how anyone can constantly sniff like that. Does she ever breath out? And she always sounds so… full. A nose that big should have more than enough room for adequate air passage."

"You shouldn't talk about people like that," McGee responded, rolling his eyes. "She may have a serious medical problem that there's no cure for…" He trailed off realizing how lame that sounded.

DiNozzo walked to the front of Bishop's desk and sat on the edge. "So what's your problem that you have to go see Nosy Nasally Natalie?"

"She's got some forms I've gotta fill out, and then I have to re-file my timesheet. Like I'm the one who made the mistake," he groused. "My original timesheet was completely accurate and they're the ones who screwed up! Some newbie in finance is dyslexic and they're just finding out now?"

"Sounds like you've got a long day ahead," Tony sympathized, returning to his chair. "Can I give you a word of advice, though, Tim?"

"If you think it'll help."

"Don't sit beside Nosy Natalie or even directly across from her. Oxygen deprivation is your biggest concern when you're near her."

McGee shook his head and turned to the paperwork on his desk as the sound of a laughing leprechaun filtered from Tony's computer. "You know, all you have to do is go over the mountain instead of through the tunnel to get the pot of gold from the dragon."

With one aggressive keystroke, Tony terminated his game. "You've played this?"

"Last week. Got it from Dean in finance." Tim could almost hear Tony grinding his teeth together, no doubt feeling as though he'd been betrayed by the guys downstairs. "Kind of unusual for Gibbs not to have shown up yet," he observed, looking across at his boss's desk.

Tony snatched the next file off the stack. "Been here, went for coffee. Oh, and he said Abby wouldn't be in until later."

Fifteen minutes passed before Gibbs arrived back in the bullpen to find his two agents still doing paperwork. No case last week, and this week was starting off the same way. It wasn't a bad thing since it meant no murders or missing persons plus they got caught up on some of the older files. But sitting in the squad room all day long was tiresome and boring.

It was just after 10:30 when Director Leon Vance walked into the bullpen looking concerned. "I expected Miss Sciuto to be in her lab by ten, but she's not. Anyone know anything?"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "What'd she tell you this morning when she called in, Boss?"

"I took the call from Miss Sciuto this morning," Leon interrupted, looking directly at DiNozzo. "She said she'd be here by ten."

"She's probably doing something that took longer than expected," Gibbs responded, drawing Leon's attention. "Did she say why she was coming in late?"

"No."

"Is there something you need her to do for you?"

"No." He headed for the stairs that led to his office. "If you hear from her, please let me know."

Gibbs looked at Tony and Tim getting a shrug from Tony before they continued with their work. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Abby's number but it went to voicemail and he didn't leave a message. He thought it was kind of odd that she hadn't arrived when she said she would but he'd give her more time before raising the red flag.

An hour later, Gibbs had called Abby three more times and left one message, which she hadn't responded to, and now he was worried. Grabbing his gun and badge, he decided he'd better swing by her apartment and try to find her.

When Tony saw Gibbs getting ready to leave, he spoke up. "Don't you think we should check on Abby, Boss?"

"It's where I'm headed."

"Should we come with you?" he asked, pushing back from his desk.

"I'll let you know if I need you." Gibbs rounded the corner by Bishop's desk, headed for the elevator, but stopped and turned around. "Why don't you two take an early lunch and a little extra time. Invite Ducky and Palmer to go with you."

The two agents looked at him like he'd grown a second head and he turned to hide his smirk. "Or you can keep working on those files," he ended, strolling for the elevator.

"What's gotten into him?" McGee asked.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back and tells us he was kidding," Tony said, hastily grabbing his bag.

McGee followed behind as they headed for the rear elevator that would take them to autopsy. "Seriously, Tony. Gibbs has been awfully quiet this morning and now he's giving us a long lunch?"

"What're you talking about?" DiNozzo responded as they stepped into the lift and he pushed the button. "Boss is always quiet. And maybe he's giving us an extra long lunch because _he_ wants an extra long lunch."

"Why would Gibbs want an extra long lunch?" McGee asked which raised Tony's curiosity.

Gibbs drove like a bat out of hell all the way to Abby's place. The normal thirty minute drive took him just over fifteen. Screeching to a stop in front of her building, he glanced up at her second floor window, genuinely worried by now because she hadn't returned his call and she hadn't shown up for work. She'd been fine when she'd left his house this morning.

Taking the stairs up to her apartment, he didn't bother knocking but used his key and entered in a hurry. "Abby? Abbs?" he called as he walked in, checking the kitchen, the living room and headed for her bedroom. "Abby?" Her bedroom door was open and when he stuck his head in, he found it empty.

"Gibbs?" Her voice came from the bathroom to his right.

Then he heard her shower turn off. "Abby? Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here, Gibbs?" she called through the closed door.

He wanted to enter to see for himself that she was okay but then thought better of it. "You didn't show up for work and you haven't answered any of my calls."

"I'm fine. When I got home from your place, I ended up falling asleep. I'll be right out."

Gibbs walked to the kitchen and filled a glass of water to quench his thirst and calm his nerves. He then sat on a stool by the small breakfast bar and waited. A minute later Abby walked into the kitchen and he nearly tipped his glass over.

She wore a dark pink satin robe that barely fell to mid-thigh and her damp hair fell loose to her shoulders, curly wisps framing her beautiful face. The robe totally captured Gibbs' attention as her breasts pressed against the thin material, showing very defined, pointed nipples.

She walked to the refrigerator, her back to him and his eyes scanned down the length of her long legs to her slender ankles and bare feet. Abby opened the fridge door and leaned over to peer inside. "Are you hungry?" she asked, her hips swaying slightly from side to side.

Gibbs' eyes honed in on her ass and he swallowed hard then cleared his throat before speaking. "I could eat… something." He'd like to sink his teeth into that sexy butt of hers.

Grabbing a small package of sliced cheese, Abby turned around and knew exactly what she was doing to the man sitting only four feet away. "Grilled cheese sandwich okay?"

Gibbs' eyes had wandered to her chest where the vee-shaped opening revealed the creamy inside curves of both breasts. He nodded. "With pickles?" he asked, his gaze finally meeting hers.

Abby smiled and moved towards him where she pulled open a drawer by his knee, retrieving a loaf of bread. "I'd like a pickle," she purred. "A big one that's nice and firm." She gave him a teasing sideways look as she bit on her lower lip. "Where could I find a pickle like that?"

In the years that they'd worked together, Gibbs always enjoyed flirting with Abby but this was a little different and he was quickly aroused by her teasing.

When she turned to go towards the stove, he reached out and wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her backwards between his knees. His fingers tugged at the belt that held her robe closed, and as it fell loose, his hands glided around her front to slip under the silky material where he cupped her breasts in his large hands.

She felt his hot breath on the sensitive skin just below her ear. "I'm sure the food will be great," he husked, raising his hands and sliding the robe off her shoulders, removing it and leaving her completely naked. "But this might be even better," he growled and spun her around, capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

His tongue swept in between her teeth as his strong warm hands smoothed up her back then down to her ass and he pulled her in closer between his legs. Abby felt like she was melting into one big puddle of goo, and she leaned heavily against his front, her arms wrapping around his neck as her hands pushed into his hair.

"Do we have time for this?" she asked breathlessly.

Gibbs' mouth slid to her chest, his lips pressing against her aching breasts and his words were muffled, "We'll make time. Need you."

Abby whimpered and pushed her chest harder against his mouth, practically begging him to lick and tease her hard nipples. And as his tongue swept across the eager tips, she moaned loudly then clawed at the front of his pants, desperate to release his belt, button, and zipper.

Rising just for a second to push his pants down off his hips, he resettled onto the stool and a moment later he lifted her up onto his lap, her legs going around his waist. He buried his face in her cleavage and breathed in the exciting scent of her body wash, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her skin.

Abby couldn't stop the loud groans of pleasure that rose from her lungs, freely vocalizing just how good Gibbs made her feel. He had her body burning from the inside out, at the point of spontaneous combustion, and still she wanted—needed—more.

Dragging his mouth back up to hers, she kissed him roughly, biting his lips hard enough to bruise and then—_yes, oh yes!_—he lifted her hips up and down over his throbbing erection and began driving into her, blazing a trail for the two of them straight towards ecstasy.

Abby felt the exciting pressure building as their mouths devoured each other and one of Gibbs' hands cupped and squeezed the curve of her ass as she rode him impatiently, roughly, reaching for a mind-blowing orgasm that only Gibbs could give her. His other hand was on her breast, teasing her responsive nipples between his thumb and forefinger, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her most intimate parts.

And just like that, she felt herself coming, her climax flying through her muscles, squeezing and clenching around Gibbs. His reaction was to pull her even closer and he groaned her name against the curve of her neck as he spilled inside her.

Leaning heavily against Gibbs' solid chest, Abby draped her arms over his shoulders, her heart racing. Gradually, she settled and began placing tender kisses around his ear, into his hair, and down his neck. He tasted pure and sexy, like a man who'd just given her indescribable pleasure in her small kitchen.

Gibbs held her tightly, his hands roaming up and down her back. "I'll take you over lunch any day," he murmured.

Abby shifted and moaned because he was still inside her. She couldn't believe that she was sitting here naked on Gibbs' lap, legs wrapped around him, with a smile on her face.

"Last night… this morning…" she murmured between kisses, "and now this… I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm not dreaming, am I Gibbs?"

"This is better than a dream, Abbs," he responded just as his phone rang.

Bending sideways, Abby was able to reach his cell attached to his pants and she handed it to him. "Gibbs."

"Boss, did you find Abby? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, she's perfect."

Hearing his words, Abby leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"That's good," Tony continued, "coz we just caught a case."

"What's the location? I'll meet you there."

After getting the information and ending the call, he gave Abby's bottom a light smack. "Go find some clothes before I take you into the bedroom and we both end up getting fired."

She couldn't help but groan when he helped her off his lap and withdrew from her body. "By the way," she said as she grabbed her robe and sauntered off, "that's a prize winning pickle you have there."

Gibbs grinned and pulled up his pants. "I won't be able to withstand you talking to me like that at work."

Abby paused and turned to look at him. "Oh, really?" she asked cheerfully. "What might happen if I do?"

"I'll see you later," he said with a shake of his head.

And suddenly, Abby turned serious. "Be careful," she said softly.

Without hesitating, Gibbs strode up to her and gave her a lingering tender kiss. "I will," he whispered. "Make sure you eat something before you leave."

Abby couldn't help but kiss him once more, knowing it would be a while before she could taste his lips again.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience in me posting this chapter. Also, I truly appreciate all of the reviews and messages I've received. They are very encouraging.

* * *

Hurrying through the bullpen on her way to the lab, Abby came to an abrupt stop when she saw Special Agent Tim McGee sat at his desk. "When did you get back?" she asked, referring to his return from their latest crime scene.

"Five minutes ago."

"Where's Tony and Ellie," she asked spinning around, "and Gibbs?"

"DiNozzo and Bishop are finishing up at the scene and the last I saw of Gibbs, he was with our victim's wife." Hearing voices above them, they both looked to the fourth floor. "There they are now."

The sight of Gibbs strolling towards the Director's office made Abby's skin tingle. She remembered the way his fingertips had felt rough and warm, skimming across her naked body less than twelve hours ago.

She could see that he was talking with someone walking beside him but it wasn't until Director Vance approached and they stopped and turned a bit that she saw it was a woman with long red hair accompanying the team leader. The sound of Gibbs' low chuckle drifted to her ears and the hair on the back of her neck prickled.

The redhead was petite and stood with her arm draped through Gibbs' elbow. As they chatted with Vance, the woman shifted closer to the agent's side before practically hugging his arm while looking up at him with adoring eyes.

Feeling a sharp pain in her jaw, Abby realized she'd been gritting her teeth. "Who's that woman, McGee?" she asked, her eyes shooting daggers.

Tim paused in his typing and leaned back in his chair. "Ana Cain, the widow. She was home when her husband was killed and she's pretty shook up."

Abby watched the redhead smiling up at Gibbs. "Oh yeah, I can see that," she growled.

A few seconds later, Vance returned to his office and Gibbs escorted Mrs. Cain towards the conference room. The very idea that the woman was shook up about her husband's death made Abby scoff. She hadn't looked distraught one bit when she'd smiled at Gibbs and chatted with Leon.

* * *

Gibbs waited until Probationary Agent Bishop returned from the crime scene before interviewing the victim's wife. Together they entered the conference room, relieving the NCIS attendant.

Gibbs sat near the woman and looked at her with compassion. "How are you holding up, Mrs. Cain."

"It's been a long day," she sighed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"This won't take long and then you'll be able to go get some rest."

"My daughter is coming and we're going to stay at a hotel tonight. I don't know if I'll ever be able to set foot in that house again… knowing that's where Ste… Steven… was…" her voice choked and she muffled a sob into her hands.

After a few moments, Gibbs continued, "Can you tell me about your morning, starting when you woke up?" He waited as she took a new tissue and wiped her eyes. "Take your time, Mrs. Cain."

"Oh, please, Agent Gibbs, I've asked you to call me Ana. It would make me more comfortable if you did."

Gibbs nodded. "Did you talk with your husband this morning?"

"No. Steven was sleeping soundly when I got up. Unless he has an early meeting, I'm usually up first."

"What time was that?"

"Six fifteen. I made coffee then went and got the morning paper."

"That would be out the front door?" Ellie asked, drawing the woman's attention.

"Yes. It's always lying at the bottom of the front steps. I'm usually the one to get it."

As Bishop made notes on her laptop, Gibbs continued the questioning. "Was the front door locked before you went out?"

"Yes, of course. We always lock the house at night."

"When you came back in, did you relock it?"

"Yes… but I only used the smaller lock on the door knob, not the upper deadbolt."

"And you're sure this morning you used that lock after getting the paper?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Then what?" Gibbs prompted.

"I read the paper as I had a cup of coffee then I went and sat in the backyard. It was a beautiful sunny morning. The backyard is sort of my sanctuary."

"You didn't do anything more before you went outside?" Ellie asked, expecting more of an explanation.

"Ummm, yes… it was cool out so I went to the bedroom and grabbed a heavy sweater first and my laptop."

"Did you see your husband still in bed?" Gibbs asked.

"He was snoring," she answered, rolling her eyes. "That's usually what makes me get up in the morning. His snoring. It gets unbearable… but you know…" she said as more tears sprang to her eyes, "I'm going to miss it. I always complained about his snoring but now that I know I'll never hear it again… it makes me…"

Gibbs watched the tears roll down Mrs. Cain's face and waited until she was composed before he continued. "After getting your sweater and laptop, you went to sit in the backyard?"

"Yes… that's right," she sniffled. "At first I just sat there, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sounds of the birds. Then I turned on my laptop and I was on that for the next few hours. I know it probably sounds like a waste to spend so many hours on a computer doing nothing important, but I just can't tear myself away from it sometimes. You know how that is, right?"

Gibbs responded was a small smile. "So for the entire rest of your morning, you were on your laptop?" he asked, barely keeping himself from shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," Ana replied with a furrowed brow. "I can tell you don't approve."

"I've just never found computers to be that interesting, Mrs. Cain."

"It's Ana," she reminded him with a smile.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle, feeling wary with the way this woman swung between showing distress and displaying playfulness. "What could you possibly be doing for that many hours on your laptop, Ana?" he asked, returning a brighter smile.

"Now you're teasing me," she smirked, shaking her finger at him. "I'll tell you what I was doing and then you'll understand. I checked my email, replied to some, and sent a lengthy one to my sister in Miami." She gave him a coy look. "I bet you don't use email, do you?"

Gibbs played along with her. "Only when I absolutely have to, otherwise I prefer stamps and envelopes."

She nodded and winked at him. "I thought so. After finishing my email, I settled in to listen to an online stage production by the Washington National Opera as they performed _The Magic Flute_. It was absolutely beautiful."

Gibbs quickly sobered back to the seriousness of the interview. "How long did that last?"

"It's a three hour performance."

"You listened without interruption?"

"Yes… when it was done I was surprised that Steven hadn't come out to inquire about plans for lunch."

"Do you know what time it was when you finished listening to the opera?"

"It was very close to noon."

"It's noon and you hadn't seen Captain Cain, what did you do then?"

"I went into the house and when I didn't find him in the kitchen, I went to our bedroom." Once again tears flooded Ana's eyes. "That's… when I… saw him… still in bed and… all the… the… blood." Burying her face in her hands, Mrs. Cain wept.

* * *

Allowing Ana Cain to leave for the night to get some rest, Gibbs and Bishop returned to their desks to work the case with McGee and DiNozzo until Abby called from the lab. Giving his team some final instructions, Gibbs went down alone. Upon exiting the elevator, he heard her music pouring into the hallway and his heart tripped in his chest at the prospect of seeing her and being close to her once again.

In a way, he felt like a teenager with a silly crush, except he definitely wasn't a young kid anymore and she was so much more than just a crush. The fact that his heart actually sped up was because for once he didn't have to turn off his excitement.

Approaching quietly, he stood just outside the lab and watched his favorite forensic scientist as she peered through a microscope, bent at the waist, hips swaying to music that sent vibrations through the soles of his shoes. He took his time admiring the view, feeling his gut tighten as he remembered how soft her body had felt beneath his hands.

She wore her white lab coat and in his mind he pictured her with nothing beneath it but bra and panties so that when he'd stroll in and she'd turn, he would see all of her beautiful curves and soft pale skin. This particular fantasy plagued him many nights and he wondered now what the chances were of it actually coming true.

To see her lab coat drop to the floor before he lifted her atop the cleared evidence table, her legs with the white knee-high socks and black Mary-Jane shoes would wrap around his waist as he buried his face between her breasts then removed her bra. Her fingers unbuckling his pants then her hand eagerly slipping inside to grasp his erection and stroke him until he was desperate to have her, be inside her, feel her soft, tight, wet, heat surrounding him. He would rip her panties from her body and bury himself into her core, sliding in and out as his mouth devoured her breasts and she clung to him, begging for more… more, more.

Suddenly her voice broke into his thoughts and blinking his eyes he found her staring at him, leaning a hip against her workstation, her hand on her other hip, her leg bent with the toe of her shoe wiggling upon the white floor. The look on her face was a wide smile and he was pretty sure she knew what he'd been thinking. "You can come closer, Agent Gibbs, I won't bite," she enticed.

Realizing his pants had become uncomfortably tight, his approach was a little stiff, and her green eyes raked down his body. "I know for a fact you do bite, Abbs," he husked.

Slowly, she licked her lips, her eyes never wavering from his crotch. "You're right. And right now I can only imagine a delicious mouthful."

Her words didn't help to deflate the situation he was in and as much as he wanted to carry on with their stimulating banter, he had a case to work. She didn't move an inch as he came to stand beside her, his eyes peering at her computer screen. "Whad'ya got for me, Abbs?"

Turning her head, she spoke in a gravelly, low tone. "I've got whatever you want."

His eyes fell to her lips, aching for just a little taste. It'd been twelve hours since he'd last seen her but if he dared to kiss her now, it wasn't likely to end anytime soon. Reaching for his self-control, he gave her a small sideways grin and moved around to stand near the plasma screen. "I can't think when you're that close," he murmured. "Have you analyzed the physical evidence?"

Recognizing that he was ready to talk turkey, Abby clicked her mouse button to bring up photos of the crime scene which included the forced front door, the victim and location, the blood spatter on the bed, walls, and floor. "This entire crime scene is seriously hinky, Gibbs," she began. "No weapon was found so it wasn't suicide. All of the fibers, fingerprints, and DNA I've analyzed are from our victim, Navy Captain Steve Cain or his wife, Ana Cain. But the physical evidence points to an intruder who murdered the Captain."

Next on the plasma appeared an animated reconstruction of the murder which Abby explained as it progressed. "A murder like this happens quickly. The intruder breaks through the door, he goes to the bedroom where Captain Cain is sleeping. When he doesn't confront Mrs. Cain or anyone else, he shoots the Captain in the head. One shot to the temple from approximately four feet away. Then he leaves the house, closing the door behind him. Seems pretty simple."

Gibbs turned to look at Abby. "So you have nothing?"

"Of course I have something. I wouldn't call you down here for nothing." Sitting down in her chair, she leaned back. "I've been working hard to get you some answers and I'm tired, a little weak, my throat is parched, and I couldn't help but notice that you didn't bring me a Caf!Pow."

"Abby!" Gibbs warned but then the corner of his mouth tugged into a tiny smirk right before Tony trotted into the lab carrying a large cup of her favorite drink.

Reaching out for the beverage, Abby took several long pulls from the straw then set it down hard enough so the ice cubes rattled inside. Jumping off her seat, she exclaimed, "Much better! Now, let's get down to the nitty-gritty of this murder."

Agent Bishop had followed Tony into the lab and Abby reran the animation on the screen for all of them to view as she presented more information. "Whoever did this, should have been in a hurry but apparently wasn't."

"Careful planning," Gibbs added

"We know Captain Cain was asleep when he was shot," Abby continued, "but if someone busted in through a locked door, wouldn't that wake you up? And why would the murderer close the door when he left the house. The latch was broke and the door left slightly ajar but wouldn't he just run out and not even think about closing the door after killing someone?"

"You'd think, but a wide open front door would raise suspicions from the neighbors a lot sooner than if it were closed," Gibbs interjected. "But yeah, busting in that front door should have woke the man."

Punching more keys on her computer, Abby brought up pictures of a mangled bullet. "The only real evidence I've got is the bullet that Ducky pulled from the victim. It's a 9mm Luger Parabellum. Parabellum coming from the Latin _si vis pacem, para bellum_. Which means: _If you seek peace, prepare for war_. The Germans always have a flair for naming things. Take for instance…"

Gibbs studied the pictures of the single deadly bullet as Abby rambled off on a tangent but he gave her some leeway because he loved to hear her talk about things that fascinated her. Her mind was as beautiful as her body and if they'd been alone in the lab, he wouldn't have been able to keep from touching her.

She was so caught up in her explanation of the bullet, that she barely paused to take a breath. "It was designed in Germany by Georg Luger, thus the name it carries. It dates back to 1902 when the German manufacturer _Deutsche Waff… Waffen-_" her voice stuttered to a stop when she noticed Gibbs was glaring.

"Were you able to match the bullet to a specific gun?" he asked gently.

"I did," she replied happily, bringing up a 1994 case file. "It was used twenty years ago in a civilian murder/suicide."

The weapon appeared on the screen. "Looks like an older style firearm," Tony observed, standing beside Abby.

She nodded. "It's a Smith & Wesson model 5906 manufactured in 1989. Made of all stainless steel, it's heavier than handguns of similar size. It carries a ten or fifteen round magazine and was used mainly by law enforcement and the military. But in the last five to ten years, it's been replaced by lighter polymer models."

"Not a weapon of choice for women or shooting enthusiasts," Gibbs added thoughtfully.

"Records show that the local police had it in their evidence locker for two years and then the gun was destroyed in 1996."

"Obviously, that never happened," Tony grumbled. "Did you run the serial number?"

"I did," Abby responded. "It's registered to Harv Hicks. Local address," she said, pealing a sticky note from a pad and as Gibbs approached, pressed it securely to his chest.

"That's good work, Abbs," he said softly, leaning closer and pressing his lips to her smooth cheek then pulling back, aware that DiNozzo and Bishop were watching. "It's late. You should go home and get some sleep. Whatever's left can wait 'til morning."

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

It was well past midnight when Gibbs and his team surrounded the home owned by Harv Hicks. After knocking then pounding on the front door for nearly a minute, they finally saw a light come on inside and then a voice.

"Who is it?" Hicks hollered.

"NCIS, open up!" Gibbs yelled, listening for any sort of noise that would indicate the man was running. But the door opened and Hicks stood in a gray t-shirt and dark boxers. Gibbs held up his badge and ID. "We need to ask you some questions."

Hicks rubbed a heavy hand across the scraggly beard on his face. "Seriously? It's the middle of the night."

"We can do this here or we can take you back to our office."

Stepping aside, Hicks let the four agents enter his home. "This must be pretty important if it can't wait 'til morning," he said, sitting in his living room as Gibbs' three agents did a quick scan through the house.

"All clear, Boss," Tony reported.

Gibbs sat in a stuffed chair across from Hicks. "A dead Navy Captain important enough for you?" he asked. "You own a gun?"

"No."

Gibbs looked at Bishop who handed him a file and he pulled out a picture of the Smith & Wesson. "This gun is registered in your name."

Hicks raked his fingers through his bedraggled hair and leaned back, groaning, "God, I knew it was too easy, too much money." Shaking his head, he looked at the blue-eyed agent. "I sold that gun."

Gibbs tilted his head, not sure if he believed the man. "It's still in your name."

"The person I sold it to didn't want the hassle of any paperwork. They paid extra for it." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I should have known something was up."

"When did you sell it?"

"Four months ago."

"Got a name?"

"No," he winced. "But I can describe her to you."

"A woman?" Gibbs asked, surprised that a woman wouldn't go for a newer, lighter model firearm.

"Yeah, kind of short but heavy set. Brown hair to her shoulders. Green eyes."

"We're going to need you to come in and give a description to our artist for a sketch."

"Sure. Not a problem."

Gibbs tucked the photo back inside the file. "She say why she needed a gun?"

"Nope."

"Where did your sale take place?"

"Foundry Valley Park near Georgetown."

"Did you see the vehicle she was driving?"

"Sure. A Mercedes-Benz, silver. One of those Zippy Cars."

"A Zippy Car?" Gibbs asked, never having heard of it.

"It's one of those car rental type deals," McGee responded, stepping forward. "The car is sitting in a designated spot and you can use it anytime you want. All you need is a Zippy Car Card to unlock it."

"Can you find out who rented the car?" Gibbs asked and could immediately see McGee's mind swirling with geek terminology and thoughts of hacking.

"Pretty sure I can, Boss."

Gibbs glared at him.

"I'll find out who was driving that car," McGee quickly amended.

* * *

After lunch the following day, Abby hurried back to her lab to check the results of tests she'd been running all morning. Her Gibbs-dar had been going off for the last several minutes and she just knew he was going to be in her lab any second demanding answers.

Instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs and was practically running when she entered her lab. But suddenly she stopped short and felt like she'd just hit a brick wall. Her eyes nearly popped at the scene she was witnessing taking place in the next room, beyond the sliding glass door.

She was stunned! She couldn't believe it! What the hell was Gibbs doing?!

He was in a lip lock with Ana Cain. His hands were on her hips, her arms were around his neck, her fingers in his silver hair. Abby felt her eyeballs burning as she stared.

A multitude of thoughts flashed through her head, making her dizzy. Why would he? How could he? In her lab! Suddenly she wanted to turn and run back the way she'd come. Why was he still kissing her?

Gibbs and Ana pulled apart and the woman rested her forehead on his shoulder, smiling. Then Gibbs turned his head and saw Abby, his eyes widening before he dropped his hands and started towards her.

Abby was frozen in disbelief, her eyes riveted to the floor, unable to look at Gibbs any longer. When he and Ana came through the sliding glass door, the hissing noise jolted Abby out of her shock and she hurried to her workstation. Grabbing a small remote by the keyboard, she ignited her stereo, allowing the music to careen off the walls.

She needed the heavy beat to shut out her other thoughts, to sooth her trembling, to get her mind back on science. But then she felt Gibbs' large body right behind her and he reached around her shoulder, taking the remote and silencing the music.

"Whad'ya got for me, Abbs?" His voice was low and steady.

She stood mutely, unable to speak or even look at him.

"Abby?" he asked again, a little louder. "Test results?"

She walked several feet away before facing him and saw Ana standing by his left shoulder. She still wore that damn smile and Abby fought the impulse to step up and slap it from her face.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Abby met his eyes, also seeing a bright red smear of lipstick across his mouth. She'd be a professional and give him the results but first that woman had to go. That bitch who was now hanging onto Gibbs' arm like she belonged there. All day Abby had seen her clinging to Gibbs and enough was enough.

"She needs to leave," Abby stated, her eyes boring into the smaller woman.

"What? Why can't I stay?" Ana pleaded in a whiny voice.

Gibbs turned and walked her to the door. "Anyone involved in the case isn't allowed to be in here," he explained.

"But you brought me in here," she objected.

"I did but right now Abby and I need to discuss some things so you'll need to wait upstairs." He pulled his cell phone from his belt and called for an escort.

A minute later Gibbs re-entered the lab, glad that he was finally alone with Abby. She stood at her workstation waiting for him and when he got to her, he started to explain, "You know, that wasn't what it looked like."

But Abby was seething with anger and wished she were anywhere but where she was. Ignoring his try to give an explanation, she laid out what she knew. "I analyzed Ana Cain's laptop and everything she said she did the morning her husband was killed is logged precisely as she told her story."

With her hand on the computer mouse, she rotated through different screens. "Boot-up at 7:43am, email login at 7:47am and the list of emails she opened and responded to with their corresponding times. Then at 8:55am she accessed the Washington National Opera website and a minute later, started streaming the performance of _The Magic Flute_."

The touch of Gibbs' large callused palm over the back of her hand startled Abby. "What you saw… she took me by surprise," he defended.

She pulled her hand from beneath his and responded with grit teeth, "I didn't like what I saw."

"I don't blame you, I didn't like it either. She's scary, Abbs."

There was a moment of strained silence before Abby started tapping her keyboard and continued with her results. "Mrs. Cain never actually logged off or shut down her computer. After ten minutes of non-use, it went into sleep mode and three hours later it timed out, automatically shutting down at 1:44pm."

Gibbs studied the sequence of events listed on Abby's screen. "So her computer is her alibi?"

Turning and this time looking at Gibbs' face, Abby saw how tired he was. Heavy eyelids and his mouth drooping at the corners. He'd probably only gotten a couple hours sleep and she suddenly felt a little guilty for giving him a hard time about _that crazy woman_ throwing herself at him.

"You've got lipstick all over your mouth, Gibbs," she stated softly.

With a grimace, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief then scrubbed at his lips. "All gone?"

Tilting her head, she looked closely. "There's a bit more at the corner of your mouth." When she turned with the intention of going into the back lab, his hand reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a stop.

He wiped at the corners of his mouth. "Is it off now?"

When he lowered the cloth, she shook her head. "A little more."

"Clean it off," he growled, thrusting the handkerchief into her palm.

Abby didn't like the idea of having anything to do with Ana Cain's lipstick, especially when it was plastered on Gibbs' mouth. "You can wash it off in the bathroom," she protested, shoving the cloth back at him.

"Just get this damn stuff off me. Please?"

All right then, Abby thought with a sigh, obviously he was feeling a bit desperate. Reaching out, she wiped the handkerchief back and forth across his soft, but firm lips. He held very still, hardly breathing, and Abby took a step closer, drawn by his unique masculine scent of coffee, sawdust, and soap. She suddenly remembered how good it was to taste his mouth, his skin, his arousal. It'd been over twenty-four hours since their last real kiss and now being this close to him, her body was screaming for his hard, male body.

With a quick glance she looked up at his eyes and saw them closed and was tempted to lean in and kiss him but then the sight of Ana Cain with her lips plastered to his assaulted her mind and she stepped back. "Done," she said briskly, and he took the stained cloth, shoved it back into his pocket, and gave her a small grunt as thanks.

When he ran a hand over his brow, she reached out for his shoulder. "Why don't you go catch a nap on my futon. If something develops, I'll wake you."

"We're close. I can feel it," he said, shaking his head to her suggestion. "So is the laptop Ana Cain's alibi?"

"Not really," Abby answered, letting her hand drop back to her side. "She could have walked away from her computer at any time during the opera performance. Who's to say she sat there and actually listened to the entire thing?"

"I'll send Tony to question the neighbors again."

* * *

Stepping into the elevator, Gibbs couldn't believe how long it was taking to solve the case. He was quite certain Ana Cain was the murderer but they needed some concrete proof against her. Until then, he was trying to keep her close without showing how suspicious he was of her. He certainly didn't think he'd given her any indication of wanting a relationship with her.

He still couldn't believe she'd kissed him.

Jeez, she'd practically jumped him, in a public location where anyone could see. And then, of course, Abby had walked in and witnessed it all. When he'd finally managed to pull away from the suction cup that was Ana's mouth, he couldn't believe what had just happened and then he saw Abby standing in the next room and his heart fell to his stomach. Not that he'd done anything wrong, but he knew it'd hurt her none-the-less.

It'd been obvious Abby was angry, she couldn't even look him in the face, and for a minute he wondered if she thought he'd welcomed being mauled by that woman. Thank God Abby had made her leave the lab because he was beginning to think he may need protection from Ana. He didn't want her to even touch him ever again. He'd had enough of her trailing him everywhere and hanging on his arm all the time.

Exiting the elevator, he strode into the bullpen, stopping in front of McGee's desk. "You figure out who was driving that car yet?"

"Not yet, Boss," he responded without looking up from his computer. "Zippy Car has several silver Mercedes-Benz located at various locations around the entire D.C. area. I've been downloading the driving log from each one then mapping the route using the GPS recordings to see if it correlates with the location Hicks gave us. Bishop is helping me but it's going to take a while."

"I want it done, McGee," he growled then turned to Tony. "DiNozzo…"

"Just put out a bolo of the sketch and description we got from Hicks, Boss."

Pleased with the work his SFA had been doing on the case, Gibbs took the edge from his voice. "I want you to go question the neighbors again. See if they remember seeing Ana Cain in her backyard and how long she was there." Tony was already out of his chair and grabbing his backpack as Gibbs continued, "If you get a chance, take a look inside her garage."

"What am I looking for?" Tony stopped and asked but when Gibbs didn't respond, he nodded and headed for the elevator. "Looking for anything suspicious. On it, Boss!"

Gibbs felt dead on his feet, exhausted from working the last eighteen hours without sleep plus keeping an eye on Ana Cain. He needed some time away from the office, a couple hours sleep, some peace and quiet so he could think. He needed his basement.

Grabbing his gun from his desk drawer, he headed for the elevator. "Call me if anything comes up, McGee."

"Will do, Boss," Tim stated, looking up to see Gibbs leaving. "Where you going?" he asked, but got no reply.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has left a review, has favorited, and is following this story. I really appreciate the encouragement.

* * *

It was late into the evening and Abby was sitting at her desk waiting for her mass-spectrometer to spit out results on some paint and wood finish chips Tony had brought her. As she waited, she once again studied the sequence of events logged on Ana's computer. If she was the murderer, then there had to be some indication in the timeline of events that would show she had left her laptop unattended.

Coming to the end of the computer's internal log, Abby's eyes stared at the last entry of 1:44pm, computer shut down. And then it hit her. That was it! It'd been right there in front of her the entire time!

Springing out of her seat, she ran from her lab to the elevator, pressing the call button repeatedly. This revelation was too good to wait. She needed to get to Gibbs and tell him. Fast!

When the elevator dinged and the doors were barely open, she rushed in and bumped hard against Gibbs' chest. The coffee and Caf-Pow! in his hands jiggled but didn't spill and he growled from the jarring impact.

"I was just coming to see you!" Abby blurted as the doors closed behind her and she stepped back to give Gibbs more room.

"I was coming to see you," he answered, holding out her drink.

But Abby waved it off because she was too energized to hold anything in her hands. "I've got proof Ana Cain lied," she revealed excitedly.

"I didn't kiss her, Abbs," Gibbs interrupted.

"Wha… What?"

"It was like she attacked me. I didn't even see it coming."

She saw the concern in his eyes. "I know, Gibbs."

"One minute I'm walking beside her and talking and then suddenly she's grabbing me and…"

Abby pressed a firm finger to his lips to stop his talking. "Sshhh. I'm past that. I'm not even thinking about it anymore." Carefully she took the drinks from his hands and set them down in a corner of the lift. "It doesn't bother me," she continued, looking into his relieved blue eyes. "Well, it did bother me… at the time… but like you said, that woman is nuts."

"So you're not mad? You understand what happened?" he asked warily.

Flipping the emergency stop switch, she stepped closer to his front, close enough so that her chest brushed against his. "Not mad and I know you would never, ever hurt me that way."

She watched the tension leave his shoulders and he reached up, cupping her cheek. "I wouldn't, Abbs. I swear." A small smile tugged at his mouth as his gaze flicked to her lips then back up. "You are so not like my ex-wives."

"You just figured that out now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

He leaned closer so his lips were a mere hair's breadth away from hers. "No. I've always known it. You're so much more…" he trailed off as his mouth descended to cover hers.

Abby responded immediately, opening her mouth and returning his kiss hotly. She hadn't felt his lips upon her mouth in over two days and it instantly ignited a fire across her entire body.

Gibbs' hands grabbed her upper arms and he pushed her up against the side of the elevator, the coolness of the metal seeping through her thin blouse. "Been too long," he murmured as his mouth trailed along her cheek to her ear then down to her neck.

"Too long," she whispered, tilting her head back to give him better access as her hands slid down, cupping his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. His fingers wrapped around her pigtails and the sweep of his tongue against her pulse point made her head reel.

Everywhere her hands touched him, he was hard. His back, his arms, his hips. Then her hand brushed across the front of his jeans and he was hard there, too. She loved it when he took control and showed her his power, his dominance.

And, he was also an incredible kisser and right now, she liked this Gibbs the best. The one who was licking her bottom lip, running his hands up under her skirt, slipping his fingers beneath the edge of her panties. But she knew this was too much, too much to take to completion in the small elevator at work.

Then Gibbs' fingertips slid into her slick warm folds, making all thoughts of work disappear. The only way she was going to stop what was happening was if someone interrupted them, but they were in control of the elevator and it wasn't going anywhere until they were finished.

She shoved his jacket from his shoulders, tugged it off his arms and tossed it aside, then pulled the bottom of his polo and t-shirt from his jeans. Eagerly, her hands ran up under his shirts, her fingers tangling in his chest hair.

Gibbs tugged her blouse free of her skirt and fumbled with the tiny buttons, drawing his mouth away from her neck to peer at the objectionable fastenings. He growled and Abby couldn't help but giggle at his frustration, helping him with the buttons before dragging his shirt off over his head and tossing it aside.

Her mouth and tongue attacked his hard chest and tiny nipples and he groaned when she reached down and stroked his erection through his jeans. Her blouse was stripped off and his fingers moved to the clasp on her bra. It was only a tiny bit of black lace and he nestled his face between her breasts, then the elevator suddenly jerked and started moving.

Gibbs' head snapped up and he saw Abby's eyes wide and round in astonishment. With a lunge, his hand hit the emergency switch, flipping it back and forth so the elevator once again ground to a halt. He and Abby stared at one another, wondering what the hell had just happened.

When after several seconds the elevator didn't restart, they both sighed in relief. He reached to the floor for their shirts. "Better get dressed," he said, hoping they had enough time before the elevator started up again.

He was in the middle of pulling his t-shirt over his head when the lights flickered on and they started moving once again. His hands were caught in his shirt and he didn't have time to reach for the switch before the doors opened and Tony was looking at them, his mouth agape. Abby had her back to the doors, trying to hide herself behind Gibbs' body, mortified by being caught nearly half naked.

Within two seconds, Gibbs regained his composure and glared at DiNozzo. "Who the hell over-rode the emergency stop?" he barked.

Tony blinked his eyes several times, still trying to comprehend what he was actually seeing. He had no idea who the woman was behind his boss, but there was no way she was getting out of there before he found out. "Ummm… I guess I did, Boss," he stuttered. "Apparently if you press and hold the call button for ten seconds, it overrides…" his voice trailed off at the stern look on Gibbs' face. "Won't ever try that again."

Pulling his polo over his head he was aware that Tony was trying to get a look at the woman behind him. "Turn around, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered, "and hold the door so this elevator doesn't go anywhere until we're ready."

Tony's shock quickly wore off, and he gave a sly smirk as he leaned in the elevator opening, his back turned. "You know, you should request an office that isn't used by every worker in the building," he chuckled and felt a swift smack on the back of his head.

Gibbs turned to look at Abby who already had her blouse on and buttoned and was hastily tucking it into her skirt. "I think I know of a way to keep DiNozzo from telling the whole office about this," he murmured to her.

Abby gave him a grateful smile, whispering in return, "Oh, I'll make sure he'll never consider speaking of this ever again."

Tony's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and he spun around. "Abby!" he exclaimed. "Holy shit! You and Gibbs!" A wicked grin lit up his face. "How long has this been going on?"

Gibbs was about to give his SFA an earful but Abby quickly stepped past him and jabbed her finger into Tony's chest. "You want to see tomorrow?" she asked in a disturbingly pleasant voice. "Just remember, I can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence. And Gibbs would be more than happy to help me get rid of your body."

Tony swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder at his boss who had just finished tucking in his shirt. "How many times have we seen people do crazy things in the name of love?" Gibbs asked in all seriousness.

Abby looked at him with a huge smile. "You love me?"

"Could be," Gibbs winked and pulled her against his chest, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.

A large grin creased Tony's face. "If you two want to keep going, I wouldn't mind…" he said suggestively.

Brushing past Tony, Gibbs gave him another smack on the back of the head just as McGee rounded the corner from the stairwell. "What's going on with the elevator?" he asked, wondering why he'd had to take the stairs and why his three co-workers were commandeering it.

Gibbs strode by his young agent, headed for the lab, and answered in a sarcastic tone, "We were having a party, McGee."

Abby followed on Gibbs' heels with a teasing, "You missed it, Timmy."

Tony saw the confused look on his partner's face and shrugged. "I think Abby's got something for us in her lab," he replied. "Better not keep the boss waiting."

With a frown, McGee joined everyone in Abby's lab to hear her already explaining something to Gibbs.

"… looking at Ana Cain's computer again and I found…"

"Hold on, Abby," McGee interrupted. "I found something, too, and it can't wait."

"Well, mine can't wait either, McGee," Abby stated with annoyance.

"No, really, I've got more than just evidence…" the young agent retorted.

"So do I."

"How can you have more than just evidence? It's all you work with!"

"I know that Ana Cain lied, McGee. I found a glitch in her computer log…"

"Well, I know she was the one who bought the gun from Hicks," he interjected then started talking over Abby, "I was watching the surveillance..."

Standing between the two, Gibbs was bombarded with nothing but a jumbled mix of words and finally smacked McGee on the back of the head, shutting him up. Abby also became silent and her eyes widened as everyone watched and waited for Gibbs to speak.

"Abby," he growled before turning his attention to her.

"The internal log on Ana Cain's computer shows that it shut down at 1:44 pm, but we know from her control settings that her laptop only shuts down after 3 hours of non-use. That means no keyboard or mouse activity. So if it shut down at 1:44 that means she was not actively using it after 10:44 am. That's roughly an hour and fifteen minutes before the opera ended."

Gibbs nodded. "She said she listened to the entire thing and it finished around noon and then she went to look for her husband."

"She lied, Boss," Tony interjected. "Did you find anything with the paint chips I brought you?"

"Major MassSpec is still analyzing it."

McGee was becoming frustratingly impatient and stepped past Gibbs to intrude on Abby's computer. "Boss, you've got to see this," he insisted as he tapped on the keyboard.

Instead of crowding around the small monitor, Gibbs and Tony looked at the large plasma screen as McGee continued. "Not all Zippy cars have a surveillance camera but the one that was used by our gun buyer did." He started the video. "This is the woman Hicks sold the gun to. He was able to positively identify her from a group of photos."

"Looks like the description he gave us," Tony added. "Sure doesn't look like Ana Cain."

"Following the GPS recordings taken by the car, it matches the location and time that Hicks said he met with her also. After buying the gun, she drove around Georgetown for another hour, only stopping once at a sports complex. Then she returned to the Zippy Car location and now we see her park and get out."

Everyone watched the monitors and was surprised to see Ana Cain exit the vehicle, open the back door, and remove a small duffle bag before walking off. "I think the gun and her disguise are in that bag," McGee added. "I also think she stopped at the sports complex to use the bathroom to change out of her disguise."

"That's good work, McGee," Gibbs acknowledged as he turned from the plasma. "I want a search warrant for her house."

"Already in the works," the young agent announced.

Just then one of Abby's machines started beeping and they all waited for her to attend to it. Within a minute she lifted the report from the out-feed and looked it over. "The samples of paint and stain that Tony brought me match the front door and frame of the Cain residence."

"Where'd you get those samples?" Gibbs asked, looking at his SFA.

"Off a pry bar in her garage."

"I sure as hell hope you didn't bring in that pry bar."

"Of course not, Boss. That would be illegal search and seizure."

"Where's Ana Cain now?" Gibbs asked, worried she may have gone home and have access to destroying evidence.

But McGee put his mind at ease. "She's in the squad room with Bishop."

"I want her ass sitting in interrogation for the rest of the night instead of sleeping in a soft warm bed."

Tony and Tim both headed for the elevator. "On it," they responded together.

When Gibbs and Abby were once again alone, he turned towards her. "Looks like we've got more than enough evidence to prove she's the killer."

Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his middle. "And another long night for you."

"Nah. We'll do the search warrant but then I'm sending everyone home for some much needed rest."

Abby couldn't stop the small smile that curled her lips. "You're really going to make her sit in interrogation all night?"

"Damn right. She deserves it."

Leaning forward, she lightly brushed her lips across his, feeling very much at ease. "Is it okay if I wait for you at your place?"

"More than okay," he husked before drawing her into a firm kiss only to be interrupted a few seconds later when his cell rang. "Gibbs," he answered with a growl.

Abby didn't release her hold on him and heard McGee's voice say, "Got the warrant, Boss."

"You, DiNozzo, and Bishop take the van. I'll meet you there." Flipping his phone shut, he grinned at Abby. "You're gonna have to let me go now."

Her arms tightened slightly. "What if I don't want to."

"The longer you keep me here, the longer it'll be before I get home to join you… in bed."

Abby quickly withdrew her arms. "You better get going. Don't want to keep your team waiting."

Gibbs headed for the door. "See ya later, Abbs."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
